Kilas Pandang
by rasyalleva
Summary: Baik Karma maupun Asano menoleh. Memandang. Tak berbalas. {KaruNamiAsa}


assassination classroom and all identifiable character(s) are owned by Yusei Matsui.

the author does not earn profit from the story, and no copyright infringement.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Baik Karma maupun Asano menoleh. Memandang. Tak berbalas._ **

**_._**

 **Kilas Pandang © kaoru ishinomori (5291578)**

 **KaruNami, AsaNami {KaruNamiAsa}**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Okuda Manami berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Saat itu hari pertama masuk sekolah, semua siswa baru berkumpul di aula besar gedung utama untuk menerima kata-kata sambutan dari kepala sekolah. Acara belum dimulai, namun pintu aula sudah tertutup—tidak boleh ada yang keluar karena larangan keras bagi yang luput mendengar pembukaan kepala sekolah Kunugigaoka Academy.

Ia menghela napas. Bosan. Benar-benar bosan.

Lebih baik ia berusaha memecahkan soal persamaan reaksi yang tadi ia baca sekilas di buku saku kimianya.

* * *

Akabane Karma berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter di sebelah kanannya.

Ia berada di paling pinggir barisan kanan, sengaja, supaya apabila ia ingin sekadar menguap, maka ia bisa memalingkan muka sehingga tidak mengganggu pandangan mata orang-orang. Yah, ia sudah menduga bahwa masa orientasi siswa semacam ini akan membuat orang sepertinya harus ekstrakeras menahan kantuk.

Ia mengeluh. Betapa malasnya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia—oh. Tunggu.

Semua anak sedang mengobrol satu sama lain, maka tidak aneh apabila matanya dengan mudah sayup-sayup menangkap seorang gadis yang sedang menunduk di tengah banyaknya orang, mencermati buku yang ada di tangannya.

Terusik, pemuda itu menoleh.

Tertarik.

* * *

Asano Gakushuu berdiri di pinggir barisan kiri, sekitar sepuluh meter di sebelah kiri gadis itu.

Itu tepat sesuai rencananya, agar ia bisa keluar-masuk barisan dengan leluasa apabila ayahnya memberi kode untuk melakukan ini dan itu—mengecek _soundsystem_ , mencocokkan jam, memastikan apakah _rundown-_ nya berjalan dengan baik atau tidak, dan lain sebagainya.

Sebenarnya ia keki juga, sih.

Padahal seharusnya ia bisa santai-santai seperti semua siswa di sekitarnya yang mengobrol satu sama lain. Bukan malah tergabung dalam panitia masa orientasi siswa begini—oh, tunggu sebentar. Tunggu. Ia sedang menghembuskan napas kesal ketika sayup-sayup menangkap seorang gadis di tengah kerumunan yang pandangannya fokus pada buku di genggaman.

Terusik, pemuda itu menoleh.

Tertarik.

* * *

Dua pasang mata menginspeksi seorang gadis dari arah yang berlawanan.

Merunduk, gadis itu sedang membaca buku.

Tidak tertarik untuk memperluas pergaulan dengan berbincang ceria ke siapa saja, seperti teman-teman di sekitarnya yang melakukan demikian. Tidak tertarik untuk berdandan, untuk memakai bedak, untuk memakai rona kemerahan di pipi, untuk memoleskan apa saja di rambutnya. Tidak tertarik untuk mengucir rambut, membiarkannya tergerai, atau menggelungnya—justru mengepangnya seperti gaya gadis remaja di zaman _vintage_.

Kacamatanya bundar, tidak tertarik untuk mencoba _frame_ kacamata yang membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik. Gaya pakaiannya kelewat biasa. Tidak tertarik untuk seperti gadis-gadis lain yang—meskipun sama-sama memakai seragam—memakai _blazer_ atau memendekkan roknya. Kaus kakinya berwarna putih, sepatunya hitam—tidak tertarik untuk tampil modis seperti gadis-gadis lain dengan kaus kaki hitam dan sepatu berwarna-warni.

Tapi, justru itulah yang membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh. Justru itulah yang membuat gadis tersebut berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lain. Justru dengan kekunoan yang apa adanya dari gadis itulah, yang membuat dirinya sukses menjadi sasaran tolehan kedua pemuda tersebut.

Gadis ini manis dalam kesederhanaan.

* * *

Pandangan kedua pemuda itu tak berbalas.

Okuda mengerutkan keningnya, entah sudah keberapakali. Ia bisa memecahkan soal ini, namun ia butuh kertas dan pensil—untuk sekadar menghitung angkanya, karena ia memang payah begitu sudah masuk konsep matematika. Okuda merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan pensil.

Ah.

Pensil itu entah bagaimana tergelincir dari saku roknya dan terjatuh.

Okuda menarik napas, ia membungkuk untuk mengambil pensil tersebut.

* * *

Detik yang sama, kedua pemuda itu otomatis menangkap pandangan satu sama lain.

Bola mata mereka membesar, mengerjap, berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka masing-masing. Saat itu, seakan-akan kenyataan memberitahu mereka, bahwa di manapun, kapanpun, atau dalam keadaan yang bagaimanapun, saat kamu menemukan cinta, saat itulah cinta yang sama ditemukan yang lain.

Pada dasarnya, kenyataan berkata bahwa mereka punya _saingan cinta_.

Atau, kini mereka _adalah_ saingan cinta bagi yang lain.

Berang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memalingkan muka.

TAMAT

.

* * *

.

 **corner**

 **susah bayangin, ya? (...) intinya sih, okuda lagi berdiri di tengah-tengah. sepuluh meter di kanan ada karma, sepuluh meter di kiri ada asano. karma sama asano sama-sama liat okuda, jadi begitu okuda bungkuk, jadilah mereka lalu liat-liatan. konsep ceritanya gitu, sih.**

 **betewe, aku bingung karunami-asanami nama shippernya apa (...). karunamiasa, ya? yah tapi apapun itu yang penting kapal kita satu xD /lalu bentangin layar/**

 **kritik dan saran ditunggu!**

 ** _kaoru ishinomori_**

.


End file.
